


Spektakl Uczuć

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Marinette zakochana w prawie trzech osobach, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: Co jeśli Marinette zakocha się w Kagami?Oczywiście nadal kocha Adriena, a "miłość" do Kagamito prędzej zauroczenie.





	Spektakl Uczuć

𝑴arinette nie wiedziała kiedy zaczęła kochać Kagami i Adriena. Adriena kochała od bardzo długiego czasu i zawsze będzie go kochała, przecież tak szybko nie zapomni o swojej największej i chyba prawdziwej miłości. A Kagami... To było dziwne, bo jakim cudem zakochała się w swojej rywalce i do tego dziewczynie, ale sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Mimo, że wiele ze sobą nie rozmawiały, bo bardzo rzadko się widywały, ale to było dziwne bardzo. Postanowiła Adrienowi i Kagami wyznać to co do nich czuje, ponieważ chciała by o tym wiedzieli. Jak ją odrzucą oboje, to trudno. Jak będzie, tak będzie. Wszystko się potoczy, jak życie zagra. 

Nazajutrz Marinette wstała okropnie zmęczona dlatego, że to wszystko ją przytłaczało. To wszystko było dla niej dziwne. Nie wiedziała sama co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zwlokła się ze swojego łóżka i wolnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi, od łazienki i do niej weszła. Załatwiła wszystkie swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne i umyła twarz. Po wytarciu twarzy różowym ręcznikiem, weszła z powrotem do swojej sypialni i podeszła do szafy, po czym wyjęła z niej czarne legginsy oraz różowy sweter. Wsunęła na swoje stopy te same co zawsze, różowe baleriny i usiadła do toaletki. Rozczesała swoje krótkie, granatowe włosy i związała je czerwoną gumką.

Tikki która bardzo martwiła się o swoją podopieczną, która ostatnio bardzo mało się uśmiechała, była po prostu przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Niestety nie wiedziała jak jej pomóc, więc bez słowa, wleciała do jej torebki. Granatowłosa zeszła do kuchni, wzięła jabłko, drugie śniadanie oraz wodę, po czym wyszła do szkoły. To było trudne do zrobienia, gdyż rodzice byli już w piekarni. 

Zaczęła iść do swojej szkoły. Pamiętała co ma dziś zrobić. W tym celu zdobyła od Adriena numer do Kagami. Postanowiła, że jemu powie przed lekcjami, a Kagami, z którą umówiła się po szkole, do parku by jej wyznać swoje uczucia. 

Stanęła przed wejściem do szkoły by zaczekać na blondyna. Kiedy tylko się pojawił, podeszła do niego i powiedziała ciche "hej", a on ją przytulił.

— Adrien, możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?— spytała swoim słodkim cichutkim głosikiem.

— Olej, chodź.— powiedział i zaciągnął ją do szafek. —O co chodzi, Mari?

— Bo wiesz... — urwała— Od naszego pierwszego spotkania, coś do ciebie czuję. Nie kocham cię dlatego, że jesteś sławny i bogaty. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś miły, uczynny i dobry. — odparła i odgarnęła, granatową grzywkę, która zasłaniała jej widoczność. — Wiem, że kochasz kogoś innego, ale po prostu musiałam ci to powiedzieć. — westchnęła i wzięła telefon. 

Adrien nic nie powiedział, gdyż to co usłyszał, go zamurowało. Marinette powiedziała, że za pięć minut będzie dzwoneki pobiegła, zostawiając go w tyle. Jej granatowe włosy, delikatnie powiewały, podczas jej biegu, do klasy. Musiał przyznać, że był zdziwiony jej wyznaniem. Mari wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Do tego, niedawno odkrył, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka jest jego partnerką, w zwalczaniu zła, Ladybug. Nie dziwił się, że Mistrz Fu to właśnie ją wybrał do tejże roli, jak ona była niesamowita i pomocna, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie domyślił się, kim ona jest pod maską. 

Dowiedział się o tym, dwa dni temu. Był wieczór, gdzieś około dwudziestej drugiej, a oni w końcu pokonali wieczorną akumę. Ona szybko przybiła z nim żółwika i odleciała, do jednego zaułka, a on niestety cicho się zakradł, do miejsca jej przemiany. Przeżył szok, gdy ją zobaczył. O mały włos go nie zobaczyła, a on wystraszony, szybko wrócił do domu. Tam zaczął się zastanawiać nad wszystkim. Porównywał Marinette i Ladybug. Wyszło na to, że cały czas jego ukochana, siedziała za nim w klasie oraz była w nim zakochana. Nie kochała go za pieniądze i sławę, a za charakter. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek, na lekcje. Szybko ruszył biegiem, do klasy od chemii. Przeprosił za spóźnienie i usiadł koło swojego przyjaciela, Nina. 

Fiołkowooka dziewczyna po lekcjach poszła do parku, gdzie czekała na Kagami. Wiedziała czego może się spodziewać, dlatego nie robiła sobie nadziei. Czekała cierpliwie na nią, wpatrując się w niebo. Mimo, że Kagami przez jakiś czas spotykała się z Adrienem, zawiązały obie przyjacielską więź. Może to nie była przyjaźń, taka jak z Alyą, ale nie były przynajmniej wrogami. I to był jeden plus, a minus to było to, że bohaterka się w niej zakochała, ale to nie była taka głęboka i wielka miłość, jaką darzyła pewnego blondyna, siedzącego przed nią, w szkole. W końcu ujrzała brązowooką, która była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę. Podeszła do Marinette i obie przytuliły się na powitanie.

— To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać, Marinette? — zapytała, siadając obok mnie. 

— Bo ja się... — urwała — W tobie zakochałam! — krzyknęła , nie za głośno by nikt jej nie usłyszał, oprócz tej osoby siedzącej obok niej. — Sama nie wiem, czemu. 

— Przepraszam, ale kocham kogoś innego. — przytuliła ją do siebie, by nie musiała patrzeć w jej smutne oczy. Wiedziała sama, jak to jest mieć złamane serce. — Spokojnie. — powiedziała, gdy bohaterka Paryża zaczęła płakać. Zaczęła głaskać jej włosy. — Chodź, odprowadzę cię do twojego domu. 

🌹〰〰〰🌹

Granatowłosa leżała na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w niebo, które widziała dzięki otwartej klapie, od tarasu. Tikki leżała na poduszce obok niej, jedząc ciastko. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i bezwiednie, wtuliła się w wielką maskotkę, czarnego kota. Pewien blondyn w czarnym lateksowym stroju, pędził po dachach, w stronę domu pewnej niewiasty. Gdy dotarł na balkon jego ukochanej , ujrzał uroczą scenę. Zobaczył ją w bluzce podobnej do jego, (pewnie sama ją uszyła) przytuloną do wielkiego czarnego kota. Po cichu wszedł do jej pokoju. Był piątek wieczorem i miał nadzieję, na jakąś rozmowę, ze swoją przyjaciółką. Dobra tak naprawdę, chciał się poprzytulać do ukochanej. Postanowił bardzo delikatnie ją obudzić. 

— Księżniczko. — szepnął jej do ucha. Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek. — Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale twój kotek chce miłości. — zamruczał jej do ucha. 

— Chwilę, która godzina? — spytała, zaspanym głosem. 

— Godzina na pieszczoty, księżniczko. — zaczął ją smyrać głową. 

— Czyli dwudziesta. Daj mi chwilę. — powiedziała i wydostała się z jego objęć. 

Zeszła po schodach do kuchni, zostawiając Chata w swoim pokoju. On w międzyczasie, gdy czekał na swoją panią, rozglądał się po jej pokoju. Niedawno powiedział jej, że wie o jej tożsamości. Oczywiście była zdziwiona, ale i tak pogłaskała go po głowie i powiedziała, żeby się nie martwił i zaczęła się obwiniać, o to, że jest okropnie lekkomyślna. Lecz powiedział jej, że i tak ją kocha oraz, że nie jest w ogóle zawiedziony. Ona tylko się zaśmiała, po czym powiedziała "Oj ty głupi kotku". 

Na ścianach nie było już twarzy, jego jako Adriena, a jak już to ich zdjęcie z jednej ze szkolnych wycieczek. Widział też, wiele jej projektów oraz zaczętą sukienkę na manekinie. Wyglądała odrobinę jak ślubna suknia. Po chwili w pokoju pojawiła się, Marinette z tacką na której były croassanty i dwa kubki herbaty. Przytaszczyła również dwa koce; jeden czarny, a drugi różowy. Usiadła obok niego, na swoim łóżku i podała mu czarny kocyk. Pogłaskała go delikatnie po włosach i zaśmiała się, gdy usłyszała mruczenie. 

— Jak tam u ciebie, Księżniczko? — spytał. 

— Nie fajnie. — westchnęła. Upiła łyk naparu i spojrzała na niego. — Wyznałam uczucia dwóm osobom. Do tego jestem pewna, że w tej drugiej osobie się nie zakochałam, tylko po prostu się zauroczyłam. 

— A komu jeśli mogę wiedzieć? — spytał, wiedząc, że był jedną z tych dwóch osób. Lecz w kim zauroczyła się Mari?

— Adrienowi i Kagami. — odparła, a on o mało się nie zakrztusił herbatą. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała, gdy poklepała go po plecach. 

— Tak, jest wszystko okej. — odparł. 

— A tak właściwie, czemu przyszedłeś? — spytała. 

— Postanowiłem, że ujawnię przed tobą swoją tożsamość. — powiedział.

— Co?! — krzyknęła zdziwiona. 

Była zdziwiona. Tak zdziwiona, jakby zobaczyła jednorożca, na którym siedzi Severus Snape i Voldemort. Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem "Jesteś głupi, czy głupi?". On od razu się zatrząsł ze strachu. 

— To, że znasz moją tożsamość, nie upoważnia cię do tego, by wyjawiać swą tożsamość. — rzekła. 

— Ale ja chcę. — zrobił oczy kota, ze Shrek'a. 

— Dobra, ale ja zamknę oczy. — odparła, zamykając oczy. 

Sama nie wiedziała, co czuła. Z jednej strony bała się, kto może być pod tą maską, a z drugiej się cieszyła, że nie będą mieli przed sobą żadnych, ale to żadnych tajemnic. Kiedy zamknęła oczy, na jej usta wpełzł nieśmiały uśmiech. Lecz mimo wszystko się nie bała, bo niby czego.

— Plagg, wsuwaj pazury. — wypowiedział formułkę do przemiany, w normalnego człowieka. 

Marinette dalej nie otwierała oczu, więc przybliżył się do niej. Dotknął delikatnie jej miękkiego policzka, po czym spojrzał na jej usta. Były wykrzywione w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, a na jej policzki wpłynął soczysty rumieniec. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała uroczo. Okropnie uroczo. Delikatnie przybliżył swe usta, do jej malinowych ust. Zaczął ją delikatnie całować, a jego dłoń delikatnie gładziła jej policzek. Zaznaczał kółka, na delikatnej twarzy, kciukiem.

W pewnym momencie, odsunęli się od siebie. Granatowłosa dziewczyna, nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Jej policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałego pomidora. Wsunął rękę w jej, gęste krótkie włosy i zaczął ją delikatnie, głaskać. 

— Księżniczko, otwórz oczy. Nie musisz się, mnie bać. — zaśmiał się cicho. 

Dziewczyna niepewnie otworzyła oczy. Gdy go ujrzała, wystraszona cofnęła się trochę od niego i zakryła usta dłonią. 

— Adrien? — szepnęła cichutko. 

— We własnej osobie, Moja Pani. — odparł i uśmiechnął się tak samo, jak pod przemianą. Przybliżył się do niej delikatnie, po czym spojrzał w jej oczy. Pogładził ją znów na policzku. 

— Ale... —urwała — Jak to?! — krzyknęła tak, by przypadkiem nie obudzić jej rodziców. 

— Normalnie. A i wiesz, jeszcze ci tego nie mówiłem... — Ale, ja cię kocham, Księżniczko. — szepnął do jej ucha, po czym wbił się w jej usta. 

Trwali tak kilka minut, gdy nagle ktoś odchrząknął. Było to czarne, koto podobne stworzonko, Plagg. Kwami Adriena. Oderwali się od siebie, a Mari spoglądnęła na Plagg'a. 

— Skończcie się miziać. Jestem głodny, dzieciaku! — ostatnie zdanie skierował, do swojego podopiecznego. 

— Co je twoje kwami? — spytała spoglądając, na chłopaka. 

— Camembert. — westchnął, kiedy dziewczyna zeszła z łóżka, tym samym wychodząc z objęć, blondyna. Chciał ją trzymać, w swoich ramionach do końca życia i o jeden dzień, dłużej. Musiał niestety poczekać, aż dziewczyna wróci z kuchni, ze śmierdzącym serem. 

Gdy wróciła, podała kwami cztery duże krążki, śmierdzącego sera, który uwielbiał Plagg. Usiadła z powrotem, obok niego, zjadając mały kawałek sera. Blondyn był zdziwiony i spojrzał dziwnie, na ukochaną.

— No co, też lubię camembert. — odparła, spoglądając na niego. 

Ten tylko, uciążliwie westchnął i położył się na jej łóżku, na brzuchu. Usłyszała tylko jak jęknął. Zaśmiała się perliście, na ten widok. A Tikki, która siedziała w ukryciu przez dłuższy czas, wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i zachichotała cicho, na widok ukochanego swojej podopiecznej. Plagg, który bardzo szybko zjadł swój przysmak, podleciał do kwami miraculum biedronki.

— Kosteczka cukru! — krzyknął, kiedy opadli na poduszkę. 

— Cześć, śmierdząca skarpeto. — przytuliła go. 

Adrien i Marinette zaśmiali się, na widok tych dwóch małych stworzonek oraz ich dziwnych przezwisk. Blondyn kiedy tylko opanował rozbawienie, wtulił się w swoją Biedronkę. Wdychał jej waniliowy zapach, jak narkotyk, a ona głaskała go po złocistych włosach. Musiał przyznać, że w końcu czuł się szczęśliwy, że nie musi się już bać, reakcji swojej Księżniczki. 

— Kocham cię, moja pani. Będziesz moją dziewczyną? — spytał, spoglądając na nią, swymi zielonymi jak szmaragd oczami. 

— Jasne kotku. — odparła i pocałowała go w policzek. On tylko, przytulił ją do siebie, uśmiechając się jak Plagg do sera. — Chyba musisz się zbierać, bo jest już dwudziesta trzecia. — rzekła, kiedy zorientowała się, że już jest tak późno. 

— Okej, kochanie. — powiedział i przywołał ręką kwami. — Ja się zbieram. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. — po przemianie, podszedł do niej i ucałował jej usta. — Idę, już. Do zobaczenia, wkrótce, Księżniczko. — wyszedł przez, klapę. Ona tylko, położyła się na plecach, wtulając się w poduszkę. Przykryła się, kołdrą i zasnęła. 

🌹〰〰〰🌹

Granatowłosa obudziła się z uśmiechem na ustach, wstając w poniedziałek rano. Mimo, że poniedziałek oznaczał początek tygodnia w szkole, ona była szczęśliwa. Weszła do łazienki, załatwiając wszystko co było trzeba, po czym wyszła do pokoju. Naciągnęła na swoje nogi białe grube rajstopy, ubrała różową spódniczkę i wsadziła w nią biały sweter. Uczesała się w dwie kitki, które były teraz dłuższe oraz nałożyła buty, które nadają się na śnieg, gdyż ostatnio padało go wiele. Narzuciła na siebie płaszcz, po czym wzięła plecak do którego wleciała Tikki. 

Zeszła na dół i zgarnęła ze stołu, drugie śniadanie, po czym wyszła z mieszkania. Pożegnała się z rodzicami i zaczęła kierować się, w stronę szkoły. Przed nią spotkała swojego chłopaka. Pocałował ją w usta, po czym zaczęli kierować się, w stronę klasy. Po drodze, zdradził jej, że wybłagał panią Bustier, by mogła usiąść z nim. 

Po lekcjach, kiedy wychodzili ze szkoły, rozmawiali. 

— Nie rozumiem, czemu my zostaliśmy wybrani, do zagrania głównych ról w przedstawieniu. — burknął. 

— Nie martw się, damy sobie radę. — powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. 

🌹〰〰〰🌹

Koniec


End file.
